Blackmail
by deidarawannabe
Summary: Sakura is captured by akatsuki in order to blacmail Konaha. While she is living with them she begins to attrack a ceartain pyro we all love... deisaku deidara sakura first fanfic Please R&R Thanks! temporalily on hiatus !
1. Chapter 1

He was standing there

Summary: sakura is captured by the Akatsuki in order to blackmail Konaha. Will it work? Or will Konaha leave Sakura to live with and heal the Akatsuki? First fanfic Please R&R  deisaku deidara sakura

Disclaimer; this is not mine the charecters belong to kishimoto

He was standing there. Just standing there staring at her. Why was he making it worse? She was already embarrassed enough that she had been cornered. "Dang it, where is the rest of my team?" Sakura thought glaring at HIM.

Him just happened to be Deidara, who had cornered her while his partner, Sasori was probably Killing Sai, Kakashi, and capturing Naruto.

She had very little chakara left. Not enough to beat him. Not enough at all.

"Give up girl; you'd be better off just giving up." He said smirking.

--

_Before:_

_The mission was simple, to escort a ambassador to Suna. It had been going well. The Ambassodor was nice, Sai was being friendly, Naruto wasn't so loud ,and Kakashi was…well, still Kakashi._

_But about halfway there, they had been attacked by Akatsuki. Sasori and Deidara._

_They had surprised them. Sasori had been quick to kill the ambassador. And Sai was lost in a explosion. Sakura had used up most of her chakara healing him..and she didn't know if he had made it or not._

_And then she had been separated from her team. Stuck with a s-ranked pyro. Lucky her._

"There's no way I'm giving up, and you know it!" She snapped back. **Maybe I should just give up….no way, I refuse to let down my team.**

Deidara's smirk grew even bigger. "Well I gave you a chance…..KATSU!!"

Sakura's eye grew large as she saw a small clay bug crawling up her arm. But it was too late to react. It blew up with a terrific boom.

"That was easier than I expected it to be un."

He bent over her body. Good, she was still alive. He slung her body over his back and looked around to see where Sasori was fighting. It wasn't very likely he would capture the jinchuriki. At least, not with the copy nin and so-called-artist boy. But he wouldn't get in his way. They had gotten what they wanted. A person they could use as blackmail.

From what they could tell, the girl was the Hokage's apprentice, a close friend of the Jinchurrik, and was a medic nin. The akatsuki planed to use her as blackmail. Plus she could heal them after battles. She would be very useful…….

Suddenly, a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Deidara, you got the girl?" He looked up to see Sasori staring at him.

"Yeah un. You done?"

The older one convinced the jinchuriki that they should leave in order to heal the other one. Apparently the girl looked over a major wound….they completely forgot about her."Sasori said.

Deidara sighed. It hadn't been as fun as he had hoped."We might as well get back to headquarters."

The 'headquarters' wasn't far away. It only took them a few hours before they got there.

Sakura was still out cold. He didn't bother to be gentle as he put her on a mat on his bedroom floor. 'Okay.. what do I do now?' He thought.

Mostly everyone was on a mission. Except for Zetsu…….but he had disappeared into his room with what looked like a leg shortly after he and Sasori had gotten back….

He looked over at Sakura. "Wake up already un. You've been out for hours."

He looked at her for a couple of seconds before turning away and started playing with some clay.

He looked back at the girl one more tie before he got up and left the room.

A/N this is my first fan fic

Future chapters will be longer and better written

Sorry for the poorly writtenes

I will gladly take advice 


	2. Wake up and meet Hidan!

Disclaimer:is not mine kishimoto owns

Disclaimer:is not mine kishimoto owns



Sakura POV:

Where was she? On a bed. Whose bed? Whose bedroom?

She winced as she sat up. '_Why am I so sore?' _Sakura carefully looked around, scrutinizing the room. It was rather plain. A bed(upon which she was laying on), a small dresser, and a couple packages of clay……and a **door.**

She got up slowly trying to ignore the intense pain. The couple of steps it took to walk to the door took forever. When she finally reached it, it was locked. '_dang it, freaking door and freaking person who locked it'_.' She hit the door lightly with her fist, which proved to be a mistake.

As pain raced through her fist, the door opened and Deidara walked in pausing

To take in the sight of sakura flinging herself on his bed hissing in pain while holding her wrist.

"I see that you woke up un."

Sakura froze and looked up at Deidara. _'why couldn't he leave me to die instead of taking me here?'_

"Yes I have. Thank you so much for noticing." She snapped at him sarcastically.

He smirked. "you're welcome. Especially since that's my bed you're currently laying on.un."

Sakura ignored him and continued glaring at him. She had a million questions to ask, but it wasn't all that likely she would receive any answers. Deidara didn't seem to notice her glare and continued talking:

"It's about time you woke up. You've been out for a good 10 hours. I'm supposed to tell you why you're here, it's pretty simple really un. We're using you to ……blackmail.. Konaha so that we can trade you for him….i don't really think it will work….you're obviously not worth what the jinchuriki is un." Deidara finished his short speech and glanced at Sakura to see her reaction

Sakura's face looked pained.'_he's right,Tsunadae's smart, there's no way she would trade Naruto for me….'_

"If it doesn't work, then you are going to be our medic un…"

At this Sakura Exploded. "WHAT!! THERE IS NO FREAKING WAY I'M GONNA HEAL ANY OF YOU FREAKS!!"She continued screeching and cursing Deidara.

"…..shut up un…."

"…"

"thank you. Anyway, are you hungry un?"

Sakura nodded coolly with as much dignity as she could.

Deidara sighed opened the door and motioned for her to follow.

 Deidara PoV At the extremely small kitchen….

Why him? Why did he get stuck taking care of the girl? Sure Pein had said that Hidan would share the responsibilities to,but she had a better chance living with the devil than him.(Hidan)

He stepped into the small room and looked behind him to see Sakura glaring at him. '_if looks cold kill…'_

" Ramen or……that's all we got un."

Sakura quickly made one under the watchful eyes of Deidara. She sat down at the table. Deidara made no move to talk to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Deidara looked up. He could hear someone walking down the hall towards them.

The door opened and he heard a stream of curses….Hidan…

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Deidara ignored him and Sakura stared at him blankly.

"# don't answer me then." he said getting a cup of ramen.

Dedidara let the silence continue for a few more minutes before saying, "you're supposed to watch her too.un."

"I don't want to # watch her!!"

Sakura,who did not like being talked about as if she wasn't their, glared at both of them.

YoDaYoDaYoDaYoDaYoDaYoDa Hidan POV

Both of them were glaring at him now. What did he do now?

He ignored them and continued eating his ramen. To hell with them.

DeAdDeAdDeAd sakuras pov

So far the two members she had met were idiots. And of course they were the ones who were supposed to be taking care of her.

She felt strangely calm. She knew she should be freaking out. She knew that the shock would eventually reach her…….

But for now, she had to try to think of **to get out. As soon as she could.** She was free to think without being interrupted since Deidara and Hidan were still arguing over who had to watch her.

" Yeah, well I've already watched her for a good…..10 hours un!" Deidara replied to something Hidan said.

"I'm not a & babysitter, retard." Hidan stated angrily as the door opened and Kakuzu shuffled in.

"& you Kakuzu."

Kakuzu glared at Hidan and hit him on the side of his head. Then, realizing Sakura was at the table, he said "What is that?"

"Sakura un." Deidara informed him.

"And I'm not a that..i'm a girl." Sakura said glaring at the stitches guy.

"That's obvious." Hidan said smirking.

"I'm done eating." Sakura told Deidara, who got up and led her back to his bedroom.

ToBiToBiToBiToBi Deidara PoV

Talk about horrible first impressions. Sakura(who was currently changing into some of his old clothes in the bathroom,) had already met Hidan and Kakuzu….well it was better than meeting Zetsu and seeing him eat a arm or something..

He would rather tke care of Sakura than let her go with anyone else. He hated to admit it, but he was becoming a bit protective of her. You wouldn't realize it from the way he argued with Hidan, but it was true……

Thank you to thepennameboo for Reviewing!!: ) I thnk Ransom would be a better tile, but I do not know how to change titles…sorry…

Okay, sorry it still is not that long, but hopefully it is written better………I don't like to cuss (Sorry??)so is the symbol…Next chapter Sakura will meet the rest of the akatsuki and it is LONG!!(I prefer to read long fics) and not so please R&R!!

And I will gladly take advice!!


	3. Chapter 3 Tobi timeyay?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Obviously.

Sorry I did not say this last chapter but & stands for Hidan's cussing.

Sakura PoV:

Sakura had been rolling a piece of clay into a ball for awhile. She was sitting on Deidara's bed alone. She had no idea where he was. But she was making use of this time by thinking of ways to escape…. Unfortently, most of the ides she had involved fire and very sharp pointy weapons…….which she obviously did not have.

She messed around with the clay for a couple more minutes before the door suddenly swung open, hiting and making a dent in the wall.

She heard a cry of "You're HERE!!"

For a second, Sakura was sure she was being tackled to the ground. Then she

realized that a ……..person was tackling her.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS FINALLY HERE!!"

"GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE TOBI UN, NOW." Sakura easily recognized Deidara's voice.

"I'M TOBI SAKURA-CHAN!!', Tobi informed her.

Sakura stared at the scene before her. Deidara, who had reached the door (Tobi was clinging desperately to the door frame) was trying to get Tobi out of the room. When he succeded he angrily said "Stop bothering her un."

"Bothering who?"

Deidara turned around to see Kisame walking down the hallway towards them.

"it's Tobi, he trying to assault Sakura…the hostage."Deidara quickly added when he saw the look of confusion on Kisame's face.

'I was not assaultingher-" Tobi started before being interrupted by Kisame

"Oh, the girl's here already? We didn't make the plans all the long ago….amazing that we actually got something done."

Deidara nodded and tightend his grip around Tobi's beck as he tried to squirm free. Sakura, who was feeling a bit neglected spoke up, "Hi….you look like a fi-." She quickly shut up when she saw the look on Kisame's face.

"Kisame……we should report the mission to leader-sama (pain) soon…." A monotone voice, barely loud enough to echo through the hall.

"wuh? Oh right Itachi. Yeah we better or he'll get mad…"Kisame walked away from the door and followed Itachi , who had not even looked at Sakura (not that she minded).

UpUpUpUpUpUpUpUpUpUpUpUpUp

After she and Deidara had listen to Tobi babble for half an hour, and after Deidara had made enough threats, Tobi left to go to bed.

They sat in silence for awhile when Deidara broke the rather uncomfortable silence and said, "wanna see my art un?'

Sakura shrugged and walked over to where Deidara was sitting on the floor. She was careful to keep her distance, he was a Akatsuki member after all. He held out his hand for her to see a white bird.

"it's really beautiful." She said softly. She really did think it was beautiful. None of Sai's constant drawings were as nice as these.

"If you think it's beautiful now un, watch this!" Deiara smirked as the bird blew up with a loud bang. He smiled and started telling her all about his theory of art.

Meanwhile Sakura stared at where the bird had been. He was more dangerous then she thought. Her mind quickly replayed the moment that the tiny bomb had exploded on her….she had to be more careful.

Still as she looked at him (as continued his lecture on art) she had to admit to herself that he _was pretty hot._ She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking that.

"Where did that dent come from?" Deidara asked.

A/N

Sorry for such a short crappy chapter. School year is almost over so where having a bunch of tests. 2 more weeks and I can update faster….(assuming my grades are fine )


	4. Chapter 4 hopeless

Disclaimer: kishimoto's

Disclaimer: kishimoto's.

NuMaNuMaNuMaNuMaNuMa

Sakura PoV:

It was bright. Her eyes were overwhelmed by the sudden brightness that met her when she woke up. It took a few minutes to remember where she was. On a straw mat near Deidara's bed. "Oh God.."

_ I'm only a few feet away from an s-class criminal who has almost killed a kazekage and makes tiny little bombs that explode and kill people. Someone who could kill me any second now, just like everyone else in this stupid place!! How could anyone get out of here??...Where's Konaha? Wouldn't they at lest send a team out to try to find me?? _Sakura thought frantically.

She quickly sat up and pulled herself into a sitting position. She kept her eyes on Deidara. The blonde was still passed out on his bed. The night before he had been talking to Sasori..._ about her._

She had not been able to hear them, but she could tell that Sasori had been nervous about a squad from Konaha coming for her. Deidara, being the carefree artist he was, waz sure they would not come. And if they did it would be a small squad only. Konaha couldn't afford to lose any powerful ninjas.

She closed her eyes and tried to shake the idea of being stuck here out of her head. They would get her. she would not be here for long….but what if??

But Deidara, he could kill her. she was being too friendly towards him. She had to be careful about that.

Sakura slowly stood up and clumsily walked toward the door. How could she not think of it before? _I could easily escape…while he's sleeping. God I'm a idiot._

She walked as silently as she could, opened the door and slipped out into the cold dark hallway. She did not bother to close the door, but instead half-ran half-walked down the hallway.

Keeping close to the wall, she turned a corner. She immediately knew that the hideout was most likely built to confuse people. Meaning it was like a maze. But, being the stubborn girl she was she continued forward. After only 10 minutes, she was hopelessly lost.

_Oh great, now even if Konaha tries to get me, it won't matter because I'm dead…lucky me. _

_About 20 minutes later….._

"Are you done yet?"

Sakura frozed, then slowly turned around, prepared to run or attempt a attack. She recognized that voice. The cold voice that had killed her childhood's crush's family.

"I do not like to repeat myself girl, are you done yet?"

_I'm dead I'm dead I'm Dead I'm dead I'm dead!! God, what do I do what do we do?_

"No!", She answerd before sprinting in the opposite direction._ Talk about horrible choices….._

Itachi sighed. He had better things to do. Someone else would deal with her.

CaTsCaTsCaTsCaTsCaTsCaTsCaTs

Naruto PoV:

"Tsunadae! We have to try to save Sakura-chan! We have to!" naruto yelled for the millionth time, pounding his fist on her desk. It had been like this ever since they had gotten back.

He was rudely interrupting Tsunadae. The rest of the peoples who were gathered around(including the rest of team 7) glared at him.

Tsunadae ignored Naruto and continued talking, "We, as you all know, are still low on ninjas. Sakura, a very talented medic and fighter has been captured by the organization, Akatsuki. According to the elder council, I do not have the right to make the descion of wether or not to go after Sakura. I do very much disagree with their choice. Which is (she glanced at Naruto here) to wait."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?? THEY'LL KILL HER!!YOU'RE HOKAGE, HELP HER!" Naruto yelled in rage.

"NARUTO SHUT UP!! THE COUNCIL MADE THIS DESCISION, NOT ME. I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER IT! WE ARE GOING TO **WAIT** UNTIL THEY TELL ME WHAT TO DO. AND THAT IS IT!! I DO NOT LIKE IT EITHER. SO SHUT UP!! "Tsunadae informed naruto.

Naruto leaned on the wall, muttering darkly,"If I was hokage, this wouldn't happen."

"Naruto, Hokage Tsunadae has no control over this, I doubt that you would. We have to wait Naruto. It is almost certain that they are trying to lire you or something of the sort. They know that you over react…" Kakashi said trying to cal him down.

Sai simply said, "you were the ones who forgot her, not me."

ZeBrAsZeBrAsZeBrAsZeBrAs

Deidara pov:

He cursed. The dumb girl was gone. Leader-sama was going to kill him, he was certain of it.

Deidara snatched his cloak and put it on, not bothering to button it. He ran out to the hallway. After checking the kitchen and bathroom (maybe she was hugry or had to go.) he ran down random passages. He did not worry that she would escape, but that she would run into someone like Zetsu Kakuzu or hidan, or get the crap scared out of her by kisame.

Of course, the way he was going, it was not very likely he would find her. He could ask Sasori to help him, but he was not sure if she would return unharmed…the only person who would not hurt her was **Tobi**. _Great, now I have to ask "It" to help un._

He wasted no time in getting to Tobi's room. When he asked him to help (with as much dignity as he could use) he agreed.

"Of course I will help find Sakura-chan. I will do anything to help her!" he declared loudly.

"Whatever un, now come on.

Heading opposite directions, they both set off to find her.

Sakura pov:

She hated herself so freakin much. She had finally given up and sat down, waiting

For some one, preferbaley Deidara, to find her.

On second thought, she did not care who found her. Just as long as she was found and no longer lost. What was she thinking? Akatsuki would not have her in a place where she was perfectly capable of escaping!

Her head popped up as she heard footsteps coming . _Deidara? who is that?_

She stood up as the person came around the corner. She was surprised to see Hidan with a knie half way through his chest, cursing about something called Jashin. He barely paused to look at her before cussing .

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Sakura did not bother to answer as Hidan pulled her along harshly yelling for Deidara.

"What un! I'm-" Deidara yelled back him, from a nearby hallway.

"I've found the girl, &78 you dude, how did you lose her?"

Deidara found the hallway hidan was in and answered, "Well you are supposed to watch it too un!"

'It?" ,Interrupted Sakura.

Deidara and Hidan both glared at her before arguing again.

HaRrYpOtTeRwIlLkIlLYoUiFyOuDoNoTrEvIeW!!

A/N Longest chappie yet!! But it's still not the best that I could write…

The last part I personally think I wrote horribly. Plz review!!

_._


	5. Chapter 5 missions and hunger

Disclaimer: kishimoto owns all

Disclaimer: kishimoto owns all.

Sakura PoV:

Hell. She was in pure hell. It was filled with creeps who never died, had more mouths than anyone should, were stitched together and , well a lot more.

Those people, no things, had put a chakra restraint around her neck and exiled her to a freaking crazy artist's room to probably be tortured and exploded. Then killed, assuming of course that the explosion did not kill her. Which was very unlikely.

She sat up(she was sitting on Deidara's bed as usual ). The chakra band hurt, she was bored,hungry,and sweaty. She wanted to take a shower, But there was no way she would use _**his**_ shower. 419 769 7135 876 477

Hidan had already cussed her out, and Deidara yelled then stalked out of the room. That had happened about a hour or two ago. She was regretting her try to escape..

With her shoulders hunched, she walked around the room for the billionth time. She had to be more careful about that-losing her head. Next time she would probably be killed. She had to wait for konaha, or anyone to help her.

Stepping carefully out of her, no his room, she headed down the hall to tobi's room. She was hungry and he would take her to the kitchen. _He is nice like that_. She thought.

Tobi 's room was the only place she could get to without getting hopelessly lost…just because it right down the hallway. she shuffled down the hallway. She knocked on the as quietly as she could without alerting other members.

No one answered. Relenting to her stomach, she knocked repeatedly, a bit louder this time. A bit alarmed, since Tobi usually answered on the first knock, she cracked the door open and softly called out his name. after a few more tries, she gave up and opened the door further to realize that Tobi had left.

His bed was neatly made, and some of the stuff he usally had laying around his room, knives poisons, scrolls, ect, were gone. She glanced through the small hamper, there were no clothes in there.

Feeling like she was intruding, she shuffled back to Deidara's room and looked around in there. Several of the clay packages were gone, along with his extra clothes. She did not know if the weapons were missing-he kept them somewhere else so that she could not get to them. _Oh bleep….he so better not be on a bleep mission._

She ran out of the room and ran through the halls to the nearest door. Praying that it was not Kakuzu, Itachi, or (especially) Hidan, she knocked, or rather hit with as much force as possible, on the door. _bleep it all._

"what the bleep are you doing you little-"

Sakura interrupted Hidan by bluntly saying, "I am hungry, where is Deidara?"

"how the bleep should I bleep know? Hell, he could be dead for all I know or care. Bleep it, stop wandering around like you own the bleeping place."

"Hidan…" both turned around to see the older Uchia staring at them. They were even more surprised when he opened his mouth and starated to speak. "Deidara is at a mission, for two days. The kitchen is down this hall turn right left, right, and it is the door on the left…"

That was all he said before turning and walking down the hall. Sakura waited several minutes before walking down the hall, repeating the directions over and over in her head. Hidan, doing what he was supposed to do for once, followed her.

ReViEwReViEwReViEwReViEwReViEWReViEwReViEwReViEwReViEwReViEW

Deidara PoV:

He felt his mouths chewing on clay. The tiny sculptures crawled out. He could barely hear the soft thump as it landed. The shinobi whirled around-but it was too late. With a tremendous bang, the shinobi exploded.

With the other spider, he launched it at the exploded ninja's partner, who had come running.

Sasori had already taken care of the other three ninjas, and joined him. They both scanned the area to make sure there were no survivors. Once that was confirmed, they stedily made their way to the target.

The target was a older man. He had

Learned information of akatsuki, and he needed to be killed. That was fairly easy.

It was just that the journey home would take a day or so. They had to go over a huge mountain range and then a small ocean.

He did not like the idea of leaving Sakura with that freak Hidan (no offense, he one of my fav a/n) who would probably sacrifice to that god of his.

Of course when Sasori asked if he was starting to become attached to her, he immediately agreed to go.

Sasori PoV:

He did not really care about the girl. Though he was starting to suspect Deidara.was… attached to her. that was an other problem about having emotions. They always got in the way.

If he thought Deidara was too trusting of the girl, he would simply suggest to the leader that someone else be in charge of her.

Not that it really did concern him. Yet.

**A/N**

**Okay, I am sorry for not updating in such a long time. I am going to change the title next chapter…**TeamTHEFT **told me how to change it…oh, all of you who did not review, harry potter will kill you in your sleep.**

**Next chapter is 7 pages! (is happy) plz r&r. (it is going to be called ransom)**


	6. hunger and fish thoughts

The mission was easy-they had finished it in no time at all

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto in any way, this is simply a story written by a fan.

Walking down the hallway, Sakura repeated Itachi's directions over and over in her head. Hidan was still following her, and practically walking in her heels. In favor of not being killed, Sakura did not turn around to stop him.

Very quickly the bright light of the kitchen's contrasting against the dark hallway, she stopped and closed her eyes, ignoring Hidan's curse when he bumped into her.

She already knew from her previous visit what little food they had. Sitting down with a cup of ramen, she hungrily slurperd the noodles down.

She was still hungry when she finished, but she knew she was pushing her luck with the religious immortal. She patiently sat while hidan finished his own food.

"beep, we're going."

NNJKLNJKLNLBNOLBJBKJBKBKJBKJBB OLBOLB OLBI B PB

She was once again alone in her-Deidara's room. The door was locked from the outside, Kisame was sitting outside guarding it.

It was proably only a few more hours until Deidara and Sasori returned from their mission. Which meant only a few more hours until that artist from hell came back.

Spreaing out on the smallish bed, sakura sighed. What was she supposed to do? It was quite obvious that they were using her to lure naruto. And knowing naruto, he would fall for it.

She had nothing else to do but to try to think about this.

Dkffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffjs'pjg'pjgperjgopwjgropwrjgp'

Kisame pov:

3hours, 3 HOURS!! For that long he had been siiting in front of this door!

He was guarding someone who it was virtually impoosible to escape!

The door was bolted shut, there were no windows, she had no chakara, and obviously she did not have any weapons.

But it was better than being on a mission. He was a lazy fishy, hungry man and would rather stare at a door than run around killing people. Especially since Itachi was not the best to talk to.

But right now he was thinking about the conversation he had heard between Deidara and Sasori…

_**A/N**_

_**Heh heh, sorry I took so long-but I do have a excuse! My stupid computer deleted the original document and I spent forever trying to get it back, but it wasn't in the recycling bin for some reason. So I wrote this chapter really quickly today. Expect another chapter by Monday night!(yes, I know I am a horrible procrastinator who should shoot myself!**_


End file.
